


Walkies

by Lokifan



Series: Teenage girlhood: power dynamics and messy friendship and sex. i.e. the Daphne/Pansy porn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Despite Title, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, NOT petplay, Nipple Play, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy hates it when Daphne makes her crawl on all fours through the Common Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hamimifk's prompt at the hp_darkarts' Taboo Kink Comment Fest on LJ.

"Daphne - "

Daphne slid a hand to Pansy's nape and squeezed firmly. Pansy's mouth shut. Daphne had spent all autumn term training her to that, teaching Pansy the signals and signs. Pansy wanted to protest, but she couldn't force the words out. Not with Daphne's sharp blue eyes inches from hers, her expression hard, and Daphne's hand wrapped round the back of her neck, laying claim. Pansy felt the ghost of a smack from the paddle shudder through her, phantom pain stinging over her body. Her nipples hardened. 

"You're going to be beside me in the common room. I want to show you off, darling, show how good and biddable and beautiful you are." Daphne's expression was fond but her hand stayed heavy on Pansy's nape. "I can't show off how good you are if you're not being good." Her other hand slipped up to Pansy's breast. Pansy sucked in a thin breath. Daphne's eyes gleamed as she found Pansy's nipples already hard through the regulation bra and school shirt. "Everyone should see what a good girl you are for me."

Pansy pressed her thighs together, fighting the rush of arousal. She didn't want to - they'd _see_ and she - it was half-eight, the whole house was in there now -

"Don't you want to be a good girl for me?"

Daphne's fingernails plucked at her through her clothes. Those well-known blue eyes with their spots of gold, the lovely mouth.

"Yes." The word slipped out on a sigh, more breath than word.

"Well then."

Daphne stepped back a little to make room, then Pansy slipped to her knees, Daphne's pressure on her neck there all the way down.

Pansy felt her knees hit the cold wood. Daphne let go to open the door from their dormitory stairs into the common room; she knew Pansy's little struggle was over.

Daphne took two long strides out into the common room, then paused. For a moment Pansy couldn't move; she was frozen, staring at Daphne's sensible school shoes with the black heel a permissible one inch and no more. Daphne wasn't like Pansy, she didn't push back. She'd done a lot less detention over the years, too.

Daphne snapped her fingers by her thigh, like she was calling a dog. The sound pierced the muted roar of the common room, and Pansy bit the inside of her cheek. Idiot. She’d hoped they wouldn’t notice at first, and now -

Daphne snapped her fingers again and Pansy dropped forwards onto all fours. Her hands hit the sticky, grotty old carpet and she winced. She couldn’t let Daphne down, though, she couldn’t. Pansy crawled forward until her head was by Daphne’s thigh.

A rising buzz grew up around the common room. Pansy’s cheeks were hot. Daphne resumed walking and Pansy kept up. Her head hung down; maybe her hair would disguise her scarlet cheeks, and at least she wouldn’t have to meet anyone’s eyes. She could hear snickers among the whispers, the steadily-louder discussion of Daphne and Pansy and who’d ever have thought _Pansy Parkinson_ would turn out to be a lesbian perv. She recognised Millicent’s cackle as it rang through the common room.

It was hard to breathe, she was so mortified.

And her cunt was tingling from lust.

Daphne crossed the common room in slow, stately fashion. It let Pansy keep up, but she wished painfully Daphne would speed up. It was torturously slow this way, crawling along. And her skirt had ridden up, exposing her thighs, barely brushing the crease of her arse. She could hear two sixth-year boys discussing her assets, the flashes of her white cotton knickers. Appreciative sniggers rose among them.

Daphne stopped by a table to chat to her sister and her friends, all a few years younger. Pansy sat back on her knees, grateful. Daphne stroked her hair, ran her long fingernails over Pansy’s scalp, and it was delicious and wonderful and Pansy fought her shivers. 

Astoria’s voice was so very casual it sounded incredibly arch, and her friends kept giggling. Pansy’s cheeks felt swollen from her blush. Daphne stroked her hair back behind her shoulders, exposing Pansy’s face. She stared at the legs of the table. Voices she didn’t recognise were discussing her blush. When Pansy squeezed her thighs together, seeking relief for the throb of her cunt, laughter broke out louder.

Finally Daphne seemed finished. Pansy followed her, hearing Astoria and her friends burst into shrieking laughter as she crawled away. 

She was so wet. What if it slipped down her thighs, what if they saw -

Pansy was so caught up in this horrified vision, in Nott loudly wondering if she ever wore a leash and Daphne’s shapely calves a little ahead of her, that she didn’t realise they’d reached the door out of the common room until Daphne stopped.

Pansy glanced up and felt panic claw at her.

“Daphne - ”

“I want to take you for walkies,” Daphne said. The wicked amusement in her voice made Pansy’s stomach twist with lust and terror. “I can hardly do that just in this little room.”

“No - no - ”

“No?” Daphne said. “Are you sure you want to say no to me?”

“Please,” Pansy choked out. If the Gryffindors saw her crawling - if _anyone_ -

“All right,” Daphne said. Not pushing her. Pansy shut her eyes in relief at Daphne’s generosity. “You know that means a penalty I choose, darling.”

She did know. “Please.”

Daphne bent down until Pansy could clearly see her smile. “All right.”

She reached down and flicked open four buttons of Pansy’s shirt, enough to expose the top of her bra cups. Then Daphne reached down, muttered a word, and touched the tip of her wand to Pansy’s bra.

It vanished.

Pansy sucked in air, nearly choking on the shocked breath. Daphne squeezed both Pansy’s nipples between her fingers - briefly, the touch barely there, certainly not needed. She popped one more button open, just to be sure, then stood straight.

“Come on then, darling.”

Daphne never called her by her name these days.

Pansy followed her again, on hands and knees. She felt the difference immediately - her breasts swaying unsupported, her nipples brushing against the thin cotton. She heard the voices go up again too. They’d seen Daphne’s wand, seen her brief touch, for all they’d be pretending not to watch. They were staring at her breasts now, the hard nipples, the flush that went all the way down. She could feel the cool air against her chest, her thighs.

Her breasts swayed with each movement as she crawled. She could feel the eyes fixed there. Pansy wondered if they could see her nipples; her shirt was gaping open. She wondered if Daphne would return her bra before classes tomorrow.

She felt half-faint with lust, imagining classes all day in her translucent white shirt, Daphne’s hand oh-so-nonchalantly on her shoulder.

Daphne turned a little, grinned down at Pansy. Pansy sent her thoughts elsewhere in a panicked rush like frightened birds - she didn’t know if Daphne would use Legilimency on her, but somehow -

Then Daphne opened the door to the dormitory stairs. Pansy scrambled through, burning her hands on the carpet, and then she was through and Daphne slammed the door and then half-dragged Pansy to her feet before she kissed her.

Pansy was pressed back against the wall from the force of Daphne’s kiss, the heat of her mouth, how she explored Pansy and slammed past every wall Pansy might have put up and made her melt. Pansy moaned, holding onto Daphne’s smooth shoulders as she tried to keep up.

They fumbled their way up the stairs, Daphne muttering praise into Pansy’s shoulder, her hair. She was good and beautiful and so fucking sexy, so sweet, so obedient. It lit Pansy up inside and swept away the humiliation, and she moaned and stroked her way up Daphne’s sides, surfing the wave of Daphne’s praise.

They tumbled into the seventh-year dorm. The candles were brighter here and Pansy shut her eyes against the light. Daphne kept pulling, and Pansy’s world tilted dizzily until she was on her back on her bed and Daphne was dragging off her shirt and devouring her breasts.

Pansy arched her back, helpless, as Daphne sucked and nipped at her nipples. They were stinging from pain, red from Pansy’s arousal and from Daphne’s mouth. Daphne kept twisting and tugging and biting, not relenting for a moment. Pansy’s moans turned into wails, she tried to twist and writhe under Daphne’s weight. Daphne’s breathing was hoarse, she was groaning and half-humping Pansy’s leg as she worked Pansy over.

Pansy’s cries were catching in her throat, she was dizzy with arousal, she could come just from Daphne’s hands squeezing her tits and Daphne’s vicious mouth. But then Daphne flung up her head, her blonde hair flying. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her eyes near-wild. She was still dressed and she was the sexiest thing Pansy had ever seen. “Don’t you dare, Pansy!”

Pansy blinked at her. Daphne pulled at her, and Pansy went where Daphne pushed her, up onto her knees. Daphne threw herself down in Pansy’s place, wriggling out of her knickers and throwing them over the side of the bed. Daphne had her feet flat on the bed, her knees spread. Her cunt was slick and swollen and red, and Pansy’s lungs were full of the smell of her arousal. Daphne’s hand on Pansy’s nape drew her under Daphne’s skirt. It was quick; Pansy stayed on her knees, arse in the air. Her cunt was aching and the angle was bad for getting herself off.

But Daphne wanted that, Pansy was sure, the humiliation of having her head down and her arse up, in place to pleasure Daphne, was mindblowing. Pansy’s hands clenched in the duvet as Daphne forced Pansy’s face fully between her thighs.

Pansy licked at her cunt, lapping at her, searching for her taste. Daphne spread her thighs further, groaning, and Pansy pressed her tongue inside. Daphne was hot and clenching already, her thighs drawing tight around Pansy’s face. Pansy could barely breathe, could only lick and kiss and suck. Daphne was moaning, her voice was gorgeous, just the sound of her in pleasure was the hottest thing Pansy had ever heard.

Daphne’s hand clawed at her hair, pulling Pansy up. Pansy sucked at her clit, obedient, and Daphne’s hoarse voice thrummed through Pansy’s body.

“Yes, suck it, you - ugh, good girl, good, it’s what you’re for, get me off, Merlin - mmm - crawling for me - such a good pet - I could make you dance for me - you’d do anything - ride my hand in the Great Hall, they’d all watch your tits bounce and know it was all for me - ”

Pansy sucked harder and Daphne’s words dissolved; and then she was coming, riding Pansy’s face, grinding against her until Pansy couldn’t breathe, until her face was covered in Daphne’s slick. Slowly the waves and shudders of it died down, until at last Daphne tugged at her hair. Pansy sucked in air desperately, breathing like a bellows. Daphne’s expression was fond, satisfied; she stroked Pansy’s hair and shoulders, laughing a little.

Daphne pulled Pansy up to meet her mouth. Pansy kissed her passionately, stroking over her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders. She pressed her sore, bare breasts against Daphne’s clothed chest, hitching her hips forward against her. “Daphne - Daphne please - let me - ”

“You want an orgasm?” Daphne half-crooned. She stroked Pansy’s thigh softly, her blue eyes hazy from orgasm and affection, kissing her cheek, her open mouth. “You want me to touch you?”

“Oh _please_ , Daphne - ” Her voice trembled.

“Then you only need to do one thing.” Daphne put her mouth to Pansy’s ear, sucked a little at her earlobe. Pansy shuddered, her whole body quivering from the need to come. “Anything.”

Daphne slipped a hand under Pansy’s skirt. Pansy spread her thighs as wide as she could, desperate, but Daphne only pulled Pansy’s knickers down. Pansy wriggled out of them entirely, flipped up her skirt to ease Daphne’s access, trying to prove she was eager, she was good, she’d do what Daphne said and Daphne would please just -

“You need to go back down to the common room with me,” Daphne breathed. “Dressed exactly as you are now. And then I’ll happily make you scream.”


End file.
